The Pinky and The Brain
by Nicole-ahh
Summary: [one shot]I would catch the two of us in the midst of a moment that would live on forever and often i would compair us to Pinky and the Brain. Of course, i was the Brain, and he was Pinky. TaiXSora


**_This is my first digimon fanfic, and it's just a one shot so i don't really think i can go wrong there...hopefully...Please read the whole thing, it doesn't take very long, it's a shortie! I just need constructice critisum, im interested in making my writing better! _**

_I'm happy now and im glad we're through...the sky is green and the grass is blue..._

**The Pinky and the Brain**

I often wonder if people actually think about things before they do them, maybe that's just me. It could be that im to casous, i never live on the edge, im older than my age. I don't know, maybe im just being an old lady when i say things like that. But really, does any one think about the consiquesnses of thier actions, of thier words?

Apparently not Tai, because i can feel tears leaking out the corners of my eyes. He hasn't damaged my ego, or my body, he has damaged my heart. Something i am not used to, something that very rarly happens, and when it does the problem is fixed imediently.

The only thing is, this time i feel trapped. I feel amazingly stuck, there's no where for me to go. It's as if im in this whole, and there's no one up top ready to pull me out and there's no one giving me a boost so i can bounce out. I am simply 'stuck' and there is nothing else i can do other than feel that way.

Sure, i could scream and cry and smack him until he feels the pain i am feeling, but that would be stupid because in reality he has done nothing to me. The infilcted pain, im sure, Tai does not know is there. How could he know, i never admited the love i have for him. And it is quite clear now that i never will, if this hurts i can't imagine how much rejection would hurt.

So instead of speaking i just smile, the tears im sure he does not know are there. And i doubt the girl draped over him notices either, if she does she is ignoring it because most likly she knows how much things like this hurt.

I collect myself and speak rigidly, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that i close the door to his room, and leave the house so fast you would think i had done it more than once.

The air is hot and humid when i reach the outside, i glance to my side at the people in the park below. I always loved the long front wards view terist that you have to walk to in order to reach the Kimiya's house. There's just something about it, could be the view or just the memories i have of walking up the stairs and all the way down in order to get to Tai's.

In the years i have come to this appartment, i have learned that there is absolutly no point in walking down the twisting stairs, it just makes you sweaty. So i have wonderfully mastered the art of banester sliding, who knows if it's actually safe. I can't believe i am thinking about things that are safe or not at a time like this, it must just be a Sora thing...

Once i reach the bottom, i pull the hood of my hoody over ontop of my head. I didn't do my hair, but then again i didn't think i was going to have to. I was only supose to be hanging out with Tai tonight, we were going to watch old Samarui movies and talk to people on MSN and probably eat the ocassional oreo. I don't doubt that he forgot.

My face scrunches, who cares if the cute boy across the street thinks im insain. Maybe i am insain, that would explain the tight feeling in the pit of my stomach, i feel like i want to puke up my emotions.

Crossing the street, being fairly careful not to get hit by any cars, i reach the park. Even though the sun's golden arch is starting to lessen there are still some little girls paying on the monkey bars and a bunch of boys at the soccer field trying to be David Beckams. Of course there is that occasional tomb girl, the one who tags along because she knows it's way funner than trying to do dumb gymnastic flips on the monkey bars.

With out a whole lot of thought, i make my way over to the swings and let my body fall down into the blue plastic seat. I close my eyes, maybe if i pretend none of this is happening then it won't be real. But when my lids see dark, my mind imediently starts creating pictures of the past, and i don't have enough energy to stop them...

XXX

_I was upside down, my head resting on the floor, my finger flipping the channels faster than i could think. When ever i am bord, now and then, i watch TV upside down. It's actually not that bad once you have done it once or twice, gives you something to do._

_Tai was coming over, which wasn't anything new. He always comes over on Thursday nights, we watch ER. We have ever since we were old enough to understand what was going on in the show. He always brings the snack, and i always make sure there is some kind of juice in the fridge. _

_There was a blunt knock on the door, and he walked inside. I never understood why knocked, he doesn't any longer, it was only a year ago that he felt like he had to knock. Even though he never waited for an answer. _

_I remeber him fumbling around with his shoes, and walking up the steps looking all glazy and sexy. I always knew the boy was hot, but this was ridiculous. Maybe it was just the way that the 6:00 sun was hitting his face, or the way his soccer practice jersy was hanging off his shoulders._

_He smiled at me through the corner of his mouth, the way he always does when i am in my upside down position. The way he sat down, it was, it was different. He took the remote from me, and switched it to sports. We had a roe about this, im not one for sports. We managed to settle in the end for 10 Things i hate about you, until ER came on._

_Well, actually, he hugged me and got his sweaty body all over me and i gave in. That was when i realized that it wasn't that bad, his sweaty body. He didn't even smell bad, kind of like salt and a little axe. _

_The picture is so clear in my mind, a little piece of my short chunky hair fell out of my pony and into my face. I went to move it, but he got there first, tucking it behind my ear. Our faces were so close, the only other time we had been this close, when i could feel him breathing, was when i was yelling at him for throwing up in my hat. A hat which i can't seem to let go of, and sits in the back of my closet._

_Our lips almost touched, i could feel the warmth, and the door burst open. _

XXX

And we jumped away from each other like two teenage idiots, things never really changed after that. We just sort of went on with things, no akwardness was ever awarded. Although, i wish it would have been strange. Then, just maybe he would have realized that i was afraid to be around him because i felt something more than friendship.

But boys are stupid that way, espeshilly Tai. He always was the dumb one, often, when there was nothing else to talk about and i would catch the two of us in the midst of a moment that would live on forever i would compair us to Pinky and the Brain. Of course, i was the Brain, and he was Pinky.

The Brain took care of Pinky, and he probably loved the stupid lab rat. But you never would have known it, because The Brain was always to afraid to talk about anything other than world domination.


End file.
